


Love is protection

by Yifuevelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifuevelyn/pseuds/Yifuevelyn





	Love is protection

Night is falling.  
你已经很久没有看到Hogwarts以外的夜色了。  
Bellatrix为你送来了一件裙子，黑色、丝绒、背后的开衩几乎蜿蜒到尾椎骨。你换上衣服背对镜子，回头看着自己被衬得略显苍白的背。衣服可能有些偏大，常年穿着绿色学生长袍的你鲜少这样欣赏自己的身体，背上凸出的两块骨头显得你更加嶙峋，只是意外和镜中憔悴的容颜相得益彰起来。  
该去找他了，你想。他应该有很多疑问，而你应该给他个解释。

走到门前，你还是像从前一样轻敲了两下门。一阵短暂的沉默后，你听见他低沉的声音：“进来。”  
推开门，他坐在房间角落的那个单人沙发里，低头翻着一本书。你看不太清他的表情，因为他没有抬头。  
你站了一会儿，看他并没有和你交流的意思，走到一边的酒案前拔开一瓶朗姆酒，倒进水晶杯里，正要送到唇边。  
“你认为你能喝酒吗？”你转头，他终于将挡着脸的书放下，黑色的眼睛里看不出过多的情绪。  
“Professor，”你叫他，“我已经满17岁了，况且…”你停了停，“我们也不在Hogwarts。”你把最后一个词咬得又低又重，接着好像是为了证明什么，你一口把杯中本就不多的酒灌进喉咙，滋味并不好受。  
“Miss Salvatore，你到想干什么？” 你坐着，他皱起眉头居高临下地看着你，手撑在你的臂侧，这倒有点像每次魔药学课的时候，你们也是这样的距离，“回去吧，这里对你一个小女孩并不安全。”  
你握着水晶杯又注了一杯酒，“我叫Lumen Gaunt，是我选择了Dark Lord。”你语气平淡地强调着，“Professor，难道这里对你来说就安全了吗？”  
你抬起头直视他的脸，你曾一千次想要触碰它。  
“我很清楚您来这里的目的。”你站起来，这个动作让你们的距离急剧拉近。他几乎是立刻条件反射般地后退，但你早一步抓住了他的领口，紧紧地抓住。你让他直视你，好让他在你的眼睛里看清楚自己的样子，他的呼吸好像难以察觉地有些沉重了：“Severus，和你一样。我也是来这里保护...某个人。”  
你放开了他并顺手抚平他被你抓皱的领口，顺势滑向他右手袖口将魔杖抽出，他立刻警觉地按住你的手。你一转手腕，用指腹轻轻摩挲几下他的手心，他就如同触电般闪开了手。  
“Lumen...你要做什么？”他看你将他的魔杖放到一边，眉头已经紧紧皱起。你又取了一个杯子，倒上酒递给他。“Professor，你不是想知道我来这儿的目的吗？请吧，我们聊聊。”你转身在沙发坐下，他满脸犹疑接过你的杯子没有喝，坐在了沙发的另一头。  
你呷了一口用眼神示意了一下他的酒杯，他神色不满地喝了一口，酒里似乎有一股甜味，你缓缓开口：“火焰杯舞会的那天，你知道我有多想和你跳一支舞吗？满场的人中我的眼里只有那个一身藏蓝色衣服的魔药学教授。”你从头上抽下盘发的魔杖，向远处的留声机挥舞了一下，音乐响起，你把魔杖丢到一边，和他的滚落到一起。发丝落在你的肩头，你扬头再次将杯中的酒一饮而尽走向他，连他的手一起握住他的酒杯。注意到你的动作已经没有引起他的抗拒，你知道，迷情剂已经生效。  
不得不感谢他，你的魔药学教授，还有你在魔药学上的天分。这是一种你改进很久的迷情剂，喝下的人不仅会无法控制地爱上那个人，药效也更浓，口感也微甜。这种迷情剂还有一种解药——情人的眼泪。  
你握着他的手喝下了杯子里剩下的酒，跨坐到了他的腿上，吻上他紧绷的薄唇，手指伸进他的黑发捧住了他的脸侧。舌关撬开他的唇齿，将酒液尽数送进他的嘴里，舌尖则反复描摹他的唇，悱恻，缠绵。  
“You know nothing, My professor.”

他的手覆上你的背，炽热的温度让你身体一颤，你闻到他身上熟悉的药草香气。他咬住了你的下唇，似乎开始品味你的味道。你的喘息开始甜腻，手从他的颈侧滑落到胸前，潮热呼吸交织到一起。  
“Lumen, what can you give me?”  
“Everything.”  
Everything she didn’t give you.  
你看进他黑色但明亮的眼睛，欲望噬骨。  
他的手掌将你压向他，两具身体紧密贴合，你从未想过真的能这样完全地拥有他，但一刻也没有停止这样想过。像火烧过你的脸颊，他灼热的吻开始流连在你的脖颈，星星点点，野火燎原。那双手，那双曾拿着魔杖轻轻敲过你头的手；那双曾抚过你魔药学书本的手；那双在恐怖来临时覆上过你眼睛的手；还有那一晚他昏睡前紧紧抓过的你的手。你无数个日夜肖想过的，如今抚在你脸侧的手。他在吻落到你胸前时托着你扶你站起，那个曾无数次夸赞“Miss Salvatore, perfect”的嗓音在耳边低低响起：“You wanna dance？Let’s dance.”  
他牵起你的手最终十指相握，另一只手没有扶在你的腰间，仍是按在你光洁的几乎裸露的背上。随着节奏他迈开轻巧的步伐，托起你的头欺身吻下，在你的唇齿间肆意缠绕汲取，沉沦、缠绵，席卷你的仅剩不多的神志。  
梅林，施一个咒语，Incendio，如果Severus是一团火，让他将你燃为灰烬吧。  
华尔兹舞曲愈演愈烈，你几乎不堪站立瘫软在他怀里，伴随结尾处高亢的一个声调，他将你一把托起抱在臂弯，你无处依靠只能拥他更紧用腿勾勒住他的腰身。衣裙终于经不住他手的肆虐从领口滑下，他的手从背后的开衩一路下探来到你的私处。  
他的手指侵入了你从未开采过的花田，爱液已经濡湿。你立刻反射般地夹紧双腿，却只是无力地将他的腰身缠绕更紧。他低头，将你露出的那边小小的凸起含入口中，一时间你几乎分不清是哪一重刺激让你头脑发白。以这样的姿势，他将你放到床上，却不允许你松开勾着他脖颈的手，你的指尖触碰到他柔软的黑发。那一刻你仿佛找回了一丝意识，将他的头轻轻拥住。你想安抚他，叹息般地低语：“You deserve everything.”  
你值得世间所有的美好。  
他抬起埋在你胸前的头看向你，眼眸里是从未有过的温度，在这双眼睛里你像是看到了Hogwarts的春意盎然，你的魔药学教授正坐在窗边看一本书，一切的阴谋和痛苦都无需他来承担。  
你颤着手指去解他的扣子，却被私处一阵阵波浪激荡地毫无余力，他狠狠一把捏住你的臀肉，让你一下痛呼出声。他用吻封住你的嘴吞咽下你剩余的呜咽，炽热已抵在你的穴口。你的眼睛已经迷散地失去焦距，他开口在你耳边呼唤你的名字：“Lumen...”  
欲望冲进甬道，灵肉合一。  
疼痛从身体由内而外散开，他在两下缓动后开始有节奏地挺进，你如孤舟行在暴风雨的夜里，而他是唯一的微光。你紧紧抱住他，任由他在你身体里横冲直撞，你包容他的一切，爱或是欲望，不，爱即是欲望。  
他厚重的呼吸交织着一声声你婉转的低吟，此刻已是你他之间最好的催情剂，感受他每一次的进入，灌满你的身体。你却更想安慰他，安慰这个承担太多重负的疲倦的灵魂，安慰你深爱的人。当穴肉随着一次次情欲涌动翻卷出来，欢愉到达峰顶，身体已经在阵阵激浪里沉沦，你的眼角沁出了泪水。他从欲望的海里抬头看向你，轻轻吻去你的泪痕，随着一记几乎贯穿你的重重的挺进，他与你一起到达了最终的目的地。  
你们终于躺在彼此怀里相拥而眠，他阖上双眼，呼吸逐渐平稳，你动作轻柔在他的长发里一下下抚过，感受这一刻的安稳和美好。  
Severus Snape, I will protect you.  
你由我来守护。  
你的手指流连在他的眉眼，勾勒摩挲已经记在心里千百遍的轮廓。

半夜过后，你轻悄起身离开去拿魔杖，你不想让他再负担更重。大战在即，他无需再添顾虑，一忘皆空是仅有的也是最好的办法。然而手还未触到魔杖却被人抢先一步。  
“你是怎么...？”  
但你已经没有再说完的机会，他拿着魔杖对着你：“Not this time.”  
一个紧接而来的昏睡咒让你还来不及反应发生了什么。他的迷情剂怎么会失效？他是什么时候解开的…？这一切都只能等你醒来才能想出答案。最后印在你眼里的是他的脸。  
Snape搂住昏迷的你抱回床上。迷情剂会产生强烈的依恋和痴迷，但不会制造真正的爱情，服下解药的人不会再有任何留恋。但于他，情爱无需制造，迷情剂，并无必要。

醒来时，你在穿着Slytherin魔法袍躺宿舍的床上，如果不是身上遗留的药草香气，你甚至认为一切都是梦中发生。  
他怎么会解开迷情剂？解药只有一种，Lily已离开多年，一股不知名的焦躁在你的胸口膨胀，鼓点般锤击在心头。  
是你的...眼泪吗？  
窗外混乱嘈杂的杀喊声让你突然清醒过来，大战已经打响，你抽出魔杖，奔向广场。  
你要保护他。  
黑魔王绝不会放过他，乱战中，你不断喊出一个个咒语，为了Slytherin，为了Hogwarts而战。在人群里你看到Lucius Malfoy的身影，你立刻上前抓住他。  
“Where is him?”  
“He’s with the Dark Lord.”  
你顺着他手指的方向赶去，穿过漫天飞舞的咒语，越过生死搏杀的人群奔向他，但身体在一瞬间僵硬，天地静止。  
“Avada Kedavra！”  
你回头只看到Bellatrix兴奋扭曲的脸，绿光乍现，一切寂静，死亡来临。你来不及流出一滴眼泪，直挺挺的身体轰然倒地，却仍然空洞地盯着Snape的方向，眼睛中光芒熄灭，归于暗淡。  
Sorry,Severus, I can’t protect you.

（尖叫棚屋）  
濒死时，你想到的人是谁？  
Snape的身体歪倒在地上，鲜血从他的脖颈源源不断涌出，一瞬间他的脑中闪现出很多属于他却被剥夺的记忆。  
“Lumen...”  
地窖里宽大的魔法袍下交握的双手；练习大脑封闭术时痛苦回忆的夜晚，她调制并喂下的缓和剂；以及那一夜的吻，那个带着甜味，让他误以为是Lily的吻；执拗地忍着眼泪替他处理伤口的女孩；天真地问他Professor为什么魔药不能是甜的的女孩。  
你为什么要我忘记，你为我做了这么多？  
Sorry,Lumen.

Harry Potter跌跌撞撞走来，我将最后的使命完成，看向他和他母亲如出一辙的眼睛。  
“You have your mother’s eyes.”  
Lily，一切终于结束了，I have protected him for you.

“Lumen,see you there.”  
生时有宿命羁绊，死后即可相依。

Fin.


End file.
